


Babysitting Brainstorm

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Danger Force (TV), The Thundermans
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Superpowers, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Ray palms off one of his new students to the Thunderman brothers, hoping they'd care for him for a few hours. Only, neither care much more than getting a shot at Bose's virgin holes.
Relationships: Billy Thunderman/Max Thunderman, Bose/Billy Thunderman, Bose/Max Thunderman
Kudos: 9





	Babysitting Brainstorm

Ray sighed loudly.

While he taught the kid how to be a superhero in secret, he didn't want to actually look after the kid again. Especially since the last time he had the boy, Drex had gotten free and nearly ruined his chance at getting a statue. It had also been the end of his time, with Kid Danger both temporarily and for real.

Thus when the Vice Mayor had asked Ray to look over Bose for the weekend, while he took Bose's mother on a short trip in hopes of making her a smart child, Ray instantly began planning on who he could give him to. Miles and Mika had quickly said no, their parents still didn't trust the boy banging on their door for his 'mommy' before demanding to see Mika. Chapa had a similar rejection, but claimed that she wouldn't look after Bose for Ray until he found her phone.

With all of his old allies gone and the villains not really willing to help out, his hopes went out to a one time ally.

The Thunder Twins.

Max and Phoebe Thunderman and their entire family. Sure they were loud and disorganised, terrible at keeping the one secret about a hero's life, but a family nonetheless. Surely they would know how to look after a kid like Bose, seeing as they raised one like Billy and he turned out okay. Ish. The indestructible man was almost begging for them to take Bose for a weekend. Claiming it was an attempt to teach Bose something about being a superhero.

Unfortunately, most of them rejected this too. Barb and Hank had all but retired from the life and were planning their second honeymoon, only this time they would be bringing along Chloe. Nora had accepted an offer to some posh boarding school, and Phoebe had moved away for college. Leaving Ray with the only two choices remaining. Not his favourite choices, but they would do well to give the boy some experience.

Billy was in his last few years of highschool, living with his older brother back in Metroberg closer to the Hero Academy. They were in a well-sized apartment building together with Max's girlfriend, who had demanded Max accept Bose's stay for the weekend after the kid accidentally charmed her with his cute wit. So Ray dropped Bose off first thing in the morning, waking Billy up early on a lazy Saturday. When left with the younger boy, Billy's hair was still a tangled nest and his chin still glistened with drool. He wore a pair of black boxers that stooped low on one side of his hips, giving light to a thin V running through Billy's waist. The seventeen-year-old was coated in a light layer of coarse brown hair that ran down the middle of his chest. Contrasting his pale skin.

Blinking, Billy slurred his words. "Wait what am I doing again…? Babysittin'?"

Ray shouted 'yep!' down the hall as he ran off, looking like a deranged penguin.

He blinked confused when he found a young boy sitting on the couch, eating toast. Wearing a button up shirt for pants and a hoodie.

"Hi! I'm BOSE! I don't have superpowers! We have to lie around here right?" Bose grinned, remembering their weeks of learning how to lie about their super powers. Evidently, it did not go well. "This is super cool! You're Bilby Thunderman!"

"It's Billy-"

"You guys have awesome powers!" Bose spoke over him, with Billy staring lazily at the excited boy as he surveyed the room.

It was a large room, modern in design with wooden accents complimenting the dark stone floors and countertop. The living room was neatly set up with an L-shaped couch against the back wall facing a wall-mounted TV turned ever so slightly to the right so the glare from the wall-length window would not catch on screen. The kitchen was connected but smaller than the living room and evidently had no dining space. There was an intersecting wall for a hallway, which then cut a corner down to the bedrooms.

Leaning over the kitchen counter, looking at this boy through uncertain eyes, Billy tried in vain to figure out what 'Bose' was wearing. But he didn't have the attention span to care. Billy was tired. He didn't want to be awake. He wanted to be asleep or jerking off. "Um… okay? Why did I wake up at six for this? I'm supposed to sleep until twelve, ugh…"

"My step-father said that the amount of time he spent with me over my mother, was a waste of his passion for my mother." Bose shrugged, reciting off by heart.

"How old are you? Six or what…?" Billy slurred further, wondering if he could leave the kid here and whip out his fleshlight. Billy spent most weekends fucking it, cumming inside and leaving a steaming hot load for Max to use later.

"My mother says I'm twelve… I'm waiting on proof."

Billy beamed hearing this news and his lips crept into a sly grin. He came over to Bose and picked up the TV remote, before switching to some kids channel, then tossed Bose the remote. Billy left him there with a false yawn, stretching out his thin but muscular arm. Bose could see the light channels of muscle in Billy's body flex. "Well… I'm going for a nap, you watch TV or whatever,"

"Sure, where is it?" Bose asked in confusion. "And is TV, a he, a she or a shim? Just so I know what I'm looking for…"

After a moment of stunned silence out of pure stupidity, Billy pointed over to the flat-screen TV mounted up on the wall showing that silly new Ben 10 show. He half-glared at Bose, not out of spite but ignorance. This was cutting into his weekend. "It's just a TV… watch it. MAX! THAT KID'S HERE, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM 'NAPPING'!"

Every fibre of Billy's being wanted to yell 'fapping' instead. But with a kid here, he bit his tongue.

He was still going to do it, but he wouldn't just promote it. The kid wasn't one of his siblings, with those three, he would openly just admit he was going to jerk off or just do it in front of them. The Thunderman kids had no boundaries with each other anymore.

From his big brother's room came the telltale sounds of Max already getting off a quick morning load, interrupted now that Ray got here early. The powerful, rough fapping from inside came to an abrupt end and Billy could hear clothes getting thrown around or hastily pulled on. More than a few times Max would mutter to himself or trip over something in his hurry to get out and actually greet his charge for the weekend. And when he did, the hunky adult still had a thick layer of sweat on his brow, flexed biceps and a massive hardon in his thrown on sweatpants that did nothing to hide his arousal.

Max barely looked at Billy as he pressed a lube-coated fleshlight into the boy's chest, shoving him down the hall and out of sight from a peeking Bose. Billy stumbled back, intoxicated by the smell of Max's early morning lust. The boy once again muttering, since the boys often made use of each other's lust filled morning faps to as the beginnings of a powerhouse fucking that would last until they couldn't be milked further. Its strength and musk filled Billy's chest with a prickly, thumping feeling. He could feel a lump in his throat already as his big brother walked towards the living room, the words formed in Billy's throat but unwilling.

Entering the living room with a deep blue Thundermans tank top he had tugged on when Billy called out to him, Max' body flexed intimidatingly at the young boy seated on his couch. Buffer than Ray, and twice as handsome. Luckily Bose caught Max when he had freshly shaved.

"Hey man, I'm Max. You're Ray's nephew or something?" The man asked, his voice deep and offering a friendly tone.

"Possibly… whose Ray? Is Ray, Captain Man?" Bose blinked.

Without being able to know just what Bose knew, Max moved past that question. Pushing his chest out to highlight the 'T' for Thundermans, Max tried to draw attention to his superhero title. As the current Thunderman, he was quite proud when people recognised him.

Having been informed that Max and Billy had super powers like himself, Bose decided to question the older man. "So can you shoot Thundermen? Or is it just name like, Henry isn't a Kid and Shasper isn't a Captain?"

"Uh… no that's-" Max would have gone on to explain that Thunderman came from his father flying as fast as lightning and having the strength to make sound like thunder, while his mother made lightning, he remembered Ray had mentioned this kid could lose an IQ test to a bag of rocks. He didn't expect him to make Billy look like a genius. Thundermans was a legally changed name anyway. "I can lift things with my mind, freeze things with my breath and heat things with my breath,"

Gasping and jumping to his feet, Bose looked strangely excited. "I can do that too! Watch this!" He ran instantly to a window and, instead of showing off his powers, Bose breathed hot breath onto the glass pane to make it fog up.

"Uh nice try bud…" Max responded, awkwardly wondering if he could just swap Bose out for a bag of rocks.

"Oh and I guess I can do this too," Bose lifted several objects around Max using his mind. Unlike the adult hero, he didn't use two fingers to focus telekinetic energy. "Oh and if something's hot, I can make it cold too… did you rip off my powers, Max?"

"Not at all kid… you are younger, remember and I was born with mine. Out of curiosity, how do you make items cold?" Max wonders, remembering the 'heat breath'.

Shrugging and brushing both shoulders as he tried to look cool, Bose breathed out. "Blow on it,"

"Right…" Max wanted to bolt but years of Billy 'Billy Butt' Thunderman had trained him for a boy as dumb as rocks. Thus he pulled into his bag of Billy tricks as a way of entertaining this forced upon idiot. "How about we play a little trick on my brother?"

"Uh, sure man!" Bose sat up, grinning from ear-to-ear. His eyes explored over the hunk's muscles slowly, watching as Max's arms flexed. "You look strong… are you a superhero!?"

"Yes… unless you don't be quiet or get us caught…" Max smirked, rolling his eyes when Bose put his hand over his mouth. Unaware of the kid and even Ray, he had his own secrets. Maybe a return to being a little evil would be a fun punishment for the bag of rock.

Giggling under his breath, Bose set down the floating objects that had been spinning around in the air. Not bothering to set them down in the correct places, just anywhere on the floor. "So what kind of trick are we going to pull? I did one with my friend once and he pulled down my pants at the pool… Are we going to pull down your brother's pants?"

"That doesn't sound like a trick that you did with him…" Max responded carefully. "But no, we are going to freeze most of him."

"Oh cool! Can I help with my breath?" Bose blew into the air, a weak wisp of cool air barely tickling Max's handsome face. It was cute that the boy wanted to believe this was a superpower.

"No… you can be responsible for keeping coverage off of him, so he can't hide from my powers."

Giving Max a strange look, Bose's bottom lip hung low. He obviously didn't understand a word of that. "I can what?"

"Use your powers to get rid of his blankets and pillows. Got it?"

"Okay!" Bose grinned excitedly. When he jumped, Max flashed a view of the boy's bare cock through the shirt around his waist. "Why are you staring at me? Let's go… do whatever we were doing,"

"Uh yeah, let's go do it." Max purred, the man feeling his cock twitch at the young cock flash. It reminded him so much of the first time that he had ripped Billy's clothing off and had taken that virgin tight ass for the best ride of his life. Even his sister's hadn't felt that good around his cock. Though they had been fucked prior to him getting a turn, which may have affected it.

Max leads the way through their three-bedroom apartment, past his own room with its door thrown open to reveal piles of smelly clothes, an unmade bed coated in small dark patches of god knows what, and a rank smell that crinkled up Bose's nose as an instinctive reaction. But the more he smelled it, that soft lulling scent underneath the initial punch started to creep into his mind. Twisting Bose's thoughts as he smelled Max's powerful arousal; Dirty images started to appear in the boy's mind, ranging from kissing those muscles Max seemed obsessed with flexing to pressing his nose into the older boy's crotch to inhale more of that smell.

Both moved past the room, taking slow steps for different reasons. Both longed for more from the room, Max to continue what he was doing earlier and Bose to experience the strange sensations stirring in his crotch. Feelings that only roused since Henry entered his life. He was not allowed to tell anyone about that, or any other times alone with Henry for that matter. Regardless of this he was fantasizing about Max Thunderman's naked body.

When the two finally moved past, they stepped past the guest room left strategically in the middle so that Billy could have a little privacy in the days. The door was shut, but Billy's was open by just a fraction. Max could already hear it, and it was making his cock throb terribly hard inside those loose sweatpants.

Billy was gasping under his breath, keeping his moans quiet. Max could see it now. The younger boy with shaggy brown hair biting his lower lip and furiously pumping up and down into the fleshy silicone of a fleshlight. The wet slaps of lube and silicone filled the room, seeping out into Max's ears.

"Ready, Bose?" Max growled lustfully.

Bose grinned widely. "Bose is ready!"

Throwing open the door to a room flooded with that same scent, a wall of teenage musk hit Max and Bose in the face. Both were drunk on it quickly, though could have done without the smell of Billy's socks festering in the corner.

When the rush of air and creak of the bedroom door interrupted his blissful sound of jerking his cock, Billy looked up. His hand left his six and a quarter inch dick, holding his fleshlight tight. Instantly his superspeed activated and reached for a blanket to cover himself before the door could fully open. However, he found it was not there.

Shit!

Then came the cool rush of air across his entire body, the ice sinking into his skin turning an ugly shade of blue. Frozen stiff before his hot vibrations could stop it. A soft blue mist enveloped him before fading a few seconds later, the stream of air coming from Max's icy lips.

"Look a Billy-sickle!" Bose giggled to himself, telekinetically throwing aside the sheets and pillows.

Max overlooked his brother's frozen body with a broad smirk on his handsome face. As he stepped closer, the man ran fingers through his short brown hair. Lips curled into a wicked smile. Billy was just how he liked. Naked and hard as a rock. Thankfully the fleshlight wasn't full of cum just yet, so Max hadn't frozen his lube and or snack for later. Reheated cum wasn't the same, but he would never want it from the source. Eating it out of that silicone hole, or Billy's after he flooded it with his own baby batter, was how Max liked it.

"Looks like Billy was up to naughty stuff… probably thinking about your little twink ass,"

"What's a twink ass… and how little are you talking?"

"This." Giving Bose a hand smack on the ass, Max's hand lingered. Squeezing the tiny cheek, unafraid of Bose's reaction. It was soft yet slightly firm, which made Max bite back a moan. "Your ass is little and round, and you're a twink."

"Oh… Cool! I'll have to tell mom when she gets home!" Bose beamed.

Shaking his head, the superhero pushes Bose into the room. Permitting himself to grope the boy, who seemed to enjoy having a hand on the ass, while examining Billy's perfect body frozen solid. Slim and muscular build but lacking the sexy abs cut deep into Max's own chest, Billy was a sexy seventeen-year-old. His cock was standing tall, pointed towards the ceiling as he had just released it. Its six and a quarter-inch thickness shimmering with its new layer of ice.

"Like his cock, Bose?" The man asked with a deep purr.

"What's a cock?"

"That thing between his legs? His dick?" Max said slowly, wanting to spank the stupid out of the boy. "Don't act dumb, I saw you stare at my junk before… you a little cocksucker or something?"

"I'm a boy? I think… Henry says I have a boy pussy… so I guess I'm a boy." Bose shrugged.

Biting the inside of his lip, Max shook his head. Of course that Kid Danger boy had gotten this kid first, who could resist a charming smile, tuggable hair and cute face like that. To top it all off, Max couldn't deny this ass had him hooked on Bose and knew what this weekend would be full of. Or rather, what Bose's ass would be full of. "Yeah well boys can be cocksuckers. Want to put that in your mouth?"

"What's it taste like? Henry's tasted sweaty…"

"Oh Billy will taste better than that slut," Chuckling, Max pushed Bose forward towards Billy's bed. He followed close, leaning in and releasing a fume of reddish air over the length of Billy's dick. Thawing it out in seconds. It remained hard and throbbing, with the heat of Max's breath making Billy harder than before. "Come here."

"Okay!"

The younger boy almost skipped into the room, following the older boy with a grin. He climbed up onto the bed beside Billy, following Max's movements in leaning close to Billy's dick. It looked like Henry's only darker and a little shorter. But thicker, which Bose liked. He knew what to do from here, but wanted to do exactly what Max did. So Bose blew a soft breath of hot air across the length, before finally running his tongue from the base up to Billy's trembling tip.

"Mm I bet Billy enjoyed that…" Max moaned, wondering why he wasn't already throat fucking this boy. Wasting time on Billy when he had a willing slut already. "How's it taste?"

"Cold."

"Well…" Max smirked, "Use that mouth, cocksucker! Warm him up!"

"Okay Thundermax!" Bose grinned widely.

Max sat back with his arms crossed, waiting for the show to begin. In his sweats, a heavy piece of meat begged for freedom. But Bose would worship it later. For now, he was to nurse Billy's dick. He didn't have to wait long for the show to begin with Bose following his orders quickly, with the boy taking the tip of Billy's cock onto his mouth and beginning to nurse on it, taking the occasional lick at the slit to tease the older boy. Bose bobbed up and down on the length, taking it slowly in and out of his mouth just like when he practised with Henry. One of the boy's hands was wrapped around the base, pumping it while he sucked away. He took it deeper than Max expected, sucking well over half the length like a popsicle. Suddenly Bose pulled off with a slutty pop. Like music to Max's ear, it made his dick throb through his sweats. He watched as Bose used both hands to stroke Billy, rubbing his spit up and down the shaft getting it ready for the real fun. Max began imagining Bose's hands on his cock, and how the boy wouldn't be able to fit his little fingers.

"Good boy, really warm up Billy's cock…" Max purred, enjoying the view enough that his cock was beginning to be released directly into that boy.

Bose lowered his hands to around the base, trapping Billy's dick upright. He took a deep breath then shocked Max by plunging down on the dick, sliding every inch of Billy down his tight young throat. Deepthroating without so much as a gag. Bose sucked it hard and fast taking the whole length down his throat, warming up the cock with his wet tunnel. "Ghk! Ghmm… mmm!"

Impressed, Max reached over and grabbed a fistful of Bose's long hair. "Nice work, cocksucker! But I think it's still too cold…"

Max shoved Bose down the length, burying Billy's throbbing meat deep inside the boy. As Bose gagged in surprise, Max pulled him off then jammed him back down. Fucking Bose on Billy's dick.

With a boyish moan, Bose sucked Billy hard. Allowing Max to force him along the sexy cock, his nose buried in Billy's jungle of sweat. He liked the musky smell combined with the taste of teenage cock.

After a few more bobs on Billy's cock, Max released the boy. Letting him deepthroat alone, while he blew his heat breath across Billy's entire body to set him free. A little longer than usual, just to make the boy warm. A shock to the young Thunderman, who gasped and bucked his hips. Fucking into Bose's throat while quickly beginning to sweat.

"Oh fuck! My god, Max, wh-why's he sucking my dick!" Billy groaned in pleasure, thrusting down Bose's hungry throat.

"Because he's a cocksucker? Bose loves throating cock." Max smirked, watching Bose continue bobbing on Billy.

He was fed up waiting, so stepped back and fingered off his sweaty shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Between Max's pecs, coarse dark hairs glimmered with sweat. Each muscle was chiselled with details that made Billy moan. But more impressive was when Max stripped down his sweatpants, letting a monstrous nine inches flop out. The slab of meat between his legs throbbed intimidatingly, a bead of precum forming on its tip. The cock jumped with a powerful pulse, it's dark head throbbing before the drop of pre fell to the floor. Max wrapped a hand around with a good squeeze, stroking along the base to ease out more precum as he shook the cock in offering. Either of the boys would die for that cock.

Bose looked up from Billy and his eyes bulged. He was in a daze letting the cock slip from his lips, which fell against Billy's waist.

"Whoa… that's a big one…" He drooled.

"Yeah, guess it is…" Max waved his cock at the boy. "Come suck it, see how deep I get down your throat!"

Bose crawled across the bed in a lustful daze, his eyes caught in the sway of Max's cock. Billy whined at the loss, but nobody listened. The young boy's hand wrapped around the monster and started to pump. Feeling the thickness in his small hand, how his fingers didn't touch. Bose leaned in, with his eyes admiring the veiny cock. Such a wide girth, thicker in the middle, all leading down to a jungle of curls around his heavy sac.

His tongue extended then tenderly licked its tip. Capturing a good deal of pre-cum, letting its sweetness dance over his tongue. Earthy with a heavy salty taste. It was good. Bose took the tip between his lips and started to lick it slowly.

Moaning low as the tongue flicked his cock, Max reached down to play with Bose's hair. He resisted the urge to just tug on it and shove him down his length, but not yet as he enjoyed the tongue work Bose was giving.

"Ungh, yeah Bose…" Max groaned, rubbing the boy's head. That talented tongue swirled his head, following around the ridge. "Fuck, Henry taught him good!"

Bose grinned despite not really listening, loving how Max's cock tasted against his tongue. He continued to lick until he wanted more and dragged himself in using his tongue and engulfed the nice thick cock. Bigger than anything he had ever taken before, it encouraged him to try harder.

Max pushed Bose down on his dick, sliding a few inches in the boy. Drawing his cock along the little tongue, pinning it down. He shoved it deeper as Bose tried to push off, forcing his way in.

"Ooooooh! Ngh, yes!" Max grit his teeth, fucking Bose's mouth. Bucking his hips back and forth, wildly thrusting down that tight throat. "Man can he suck a cock! Take it little cocksucker, deepthroat me!"

Billy got up from the bed and came beside his brother, stroking his slick cock. Feeling his heart race when he tapped his cock against Bose's cheek. "Get back on mine, too!"

After spitting Max's monster cock out, Bose leaned over and took Billy back into his mouth. Bobbing along his length at a fast pace. He swapped between the Thunderman brothers, making sure to always service them. One in his mouth, the other in his hand.

Deepthroating the monster cock proved a challenge. Bose took Max in his hand and pumped the heavy cock, getting it slick with his saliva and rubbing it all in with his palm. Using his thumb to massage its bulbous head, feeling the mighty throbbing. Meanwhile, Billy's cock pulsed against the walls of Bose's throat.

'God this is so hot! Two dicks!' His mind raced, pulling off Billy then swallowing Max.

One of Max's hands went down and grabbed Billy's perky little ass, giving the pale cheek a good squeeze. "Fuck this is- NGH! Deeper Bose! Mmm… so hot, little bro!"

"Yeah! This cocksucker's so good," Billy moaned, panting with effort. He leaned up as Bose returned to his dick, and captured Max's lips in a heated kiss. The brothers' tongues found each other and began to wrestle. An intense, passionate kiss for power, all the while fucking a slut's throat.

Bose went down on Max, slobbering on his sexy monster. His spare hand fondled the man's hairy balls, rolling them between his fingers just adding that smidge more pleasure that had Max growling.

Max continued to kiss Billy but grabbed the back of Bose's head. He gave a sharp thrust, forcing his dick deeper down the wet tunnel that refused to open for him; Impaling Bose and pushing even as he gagged on it just in order to get down. Inch by inch went down, in spite of wet coughs and those hands on his thighs pushing. Max didn't stop until he was buried deep down Bose's throat, every inch pushed down throbbing against the inner walls. Bose's nose tickled by Max's coarse pubes, which made him want to giggle but just came out as a muffled, wet hum.

The young boy was powerless to stop Max from fucking his face like that. He could only hold his thighs for support, letting Max thrust back and forth pushing himself deep.

"Yeah Max! Fuck his throat hard! Make him swallow your big dick, get it deep!" Billy encouraged with an excited grin. For once not the one having to suck that snake.

Max responded with a smirk, fucking the boy's mouth faster with Bose's struggle lessening as it went on proud that he could take all of it in his mouth.

"Fuck 'em!"

With a hefty grunt the superhero pounded Bose roughly, getting down his throat at a furious pace. Dragging along his tongue, letting the boy taste every inch as he was forced inside him. This went on until Bose's eyes started to roll back.

Tugging at his hair to pull the boy off, Max was generous in giving him a moment to breathe. It didn't last long though, the moment Bose seemed like to have caught his breath, Max immediately brought him back down on his cock.

"Wa-wait isn't it my turn yet?" Billy asked quietly, watching as Max bulged in that little throat.

The older Thunderman had no intention of stopping though, the man slamming away like Billy wasn't even there.

"G-ghk!" Bose gagged on the size, barely managing to swallow it. Max didn't go easy on him though, once again fucking the throat hard with how tight it was around his cock felt too good to let go.

A dissatisfied Billy grunted before getting down on the floor behind Bose. He admired that tiny wiggling ass and couldn't help but drag his tongue up the crack. "Mmm… I can't wait to fuck this hole, Max! Think he's a virgin? That throating skill makes me doubt it but… there's hope, right?!"

Max let out a grunt, feeling Bose's throat get even tighter as he moaned from the lick. "Henry would be dumber than I thought if he didn't get a cockslut this good already."

"Mmm…" Billy's lips curled into a grin as he rimmed the boy. "Fuck that throat up, Max."

Bose's eyes rolled back in sheer pleasure as the brothers used him like a toy. Pushing his ass out for Billy's warm, slick tongue as it hungrily lapped at his hole, while leaning in to swallow Max's monster cock making sure to deepthroat it without fail. He felt it sliding down and couldn't think of anything but worshipping Max. At least Billy hasn't pushed his tongue or cock inside yet. Bose didn't know what he would do if they did that to him.

Overloaded.

"Ghk!"

"Yeaaaah! I'm gonna cum!" Max growled.


End file.
